


Kidnap and Ravage and Don't Give a Hoot

by beebro_fuckboyd, Saklani



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebro_fuckboyd/pseuds/beebro_fuckboyd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saklani/pseuds/Saklani
Summary: The infamous pirate Captain Poe Dameron captures the stuffy First Order Admiral Armitage Hux and hauls him off to his ship for a little fun.  But will Hux agree that Poe's ideas are fun?A series of vignettes.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	Kidnap and Ravage and Don't Give a Hoot

**Author's Note:**

> So, we are working on a long, drama laden Gingerpilot and decided to blow off some steam by doing a little AU historical pirate!Poe and Admiral!Hux for the fun of it. But it's too much fun not to share. This will feature some other familiar characters as we go, most likely. Sort of PWP, but knowing Saklani, plot will probably creep in...

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me..._

Captain Poe Dameron of the Starbird never had much use for discipline, but had to admit that the tall, pale ginger standing ramrod straight in the immaculate captain’s uniform of the First Order gave the idea some appeal. His own men were already trussing up the remaining living sailors and dumping them in a small dingy to set adrift, but Poe gestured for them to leave the Captain to him. He sashayed over with his customary swagger and proceeded to circle his prey, looking him over as one would survey a fine horse. One worthy of the time to properly break to ride. 

He stopped in front of him and declared, “I feared this little adventure might be wasted time, but this ship carries more treasure than I expected. My men are happy...but I am happier still.” He stepped forward and lightly ran fingers over the front of the captain’s coat, tugging one and then another button open. “You look uncomfortable in this great coat.”

Dameron, scourge of the seas to some, an annoying fly buzzing around shit to others. Admiral Armitage Hux had heard stories of Captain Dameron, of a rambunctious pirate focused on gold and treasure maps that only a child would believe in. Admiral Hux was far above that. He was poise, calculated routes and pre-determined plans. Judging by his actions, Dameron was none of that.

"Unhand me- beast. My men will find you, and bring a fleet you could never even dream of to destroy your men, your ship, you-" Hux was spitting through gritted teeth, no chance of even squirming away from the fingers on his chest. His men would come back for him, Hux knew it, or at least, was telling himself that to keep calm.

Poe laughed softly at the words and tugged open another two buttons, completely unbothered by the growling words. “Mm, I may be the beast, but you are the one snarling like a feral cur.” He signaled his men to steer the small ship back to the Starbird. He was well content with the haul. This ship would bring monies in Port Royal, along with the small items aboard he could give to his crew. And he had something worth more than a fortune.

He lightly chucked the other man under the chin. “You are charming in your certainty, petite, considering I have run circles around your fleet...and your particular ship, for years. I have wished to meet you, and here, my dreams are delivered...and very delightfully. “

"You have no right to touch me. The moment I am off of this ship, you will be taken and sentenced to death. I will see to it myself. You will be hanged- stoned. Whatever hurts the most-" Hux was still half growling, teeth gritted to keep from making any noise that he didn't want to. "I have no idea who you are. You have done nothing of the sort." Hux didn't want to tell Poe he knew who he was, didn't want it to go to his head. “Get your filthy, bastard hands off of me. You smell like you've been in the hold with the cows. My god-“

Poe clicked his tongue on the upper part of his mouth to issue a disappointed noise. “Petite, if you do not desist such caterwauling, I will have to gag that pretty mouth. And if I smell as a cow, imagine how my bandana must taste.” He removed it from his curly hair and stretched it between his hands. “Now, do be good and shush while I tie you to the mast.” 

Another signal, and several men seized the First Order admiral and hauled him toward the mast. 

“Do take care of the goods,” Poe drawled, following after. He tucked the bandana in the waist of his pants and picked up a length of rope. “This one appears to bruise easily, and that privilege is mine alone.” He grinned at the low laughter of his crew.

As much as Hux wanted to continue to mouth off, the idea of having that bandana shoved into his mouth made him want to throw right up on Dameron's high boots with disgust. He couldn't imagine how it might taste. Instead of protesting, he tried to lower his voice a little. "To the mast? What good is that going to do?" He didn't think it would help anyone if he was up on deck and able to shout for help or see any approaching ships, be spotted by them. "Just- let me go with my men, and there will be no trouble. I'll spare you the rope. How about that?”

Poe chuckled and said, “Aw, petite, how kind to offer such mercy. I shall remember it later. But your men are already well adrift and would be most unkind of me to dump you overboard to try and catch up to them. Your pretty clothes...they are not good for swimming.” He pressed familiarly against the other captain as his men pushed him to the wooden post. “And it will do me good to see you held here, just awaiting my future pleasure, hmm?” He pressed the rope into the taller man’s groin. “I know some rope tricks, too, petite, a way to tie you so your struggling is a pleasure for us both. Shall I use them?” 

"If my men don't kill you, my wife bloody well will-" Hux growled before straight up spitting on Poe's cheek when he'd been pressed against him. He should have been terrified with the way Poe was speaking to him, should have been struggling more, but there was a vexing charm in how Dameron was talking to him that was so distracting, so intoxicating.

But Hux certainly didn't have a wife, he was just trying to put Dameron off of his flirting, off of keeping the rope where it was. Because Poe was right, if Hux struggled, he'd have it constantly rubbing up against him, and he'd only make a fool of himself.

Poe casually backhanded Hux, just hard enough to sting, but not enough to snap his head into the mast. He used his bandana to wipe the spittle off his cheek, before stretching it again and shoving it into Hux’s mouth. “I warned you, petite, about that naughty mouth.” He tied the gag tight, but not too tight, around the back of his head. “Mmm, so pretty for me. Time to get prettier.”

Poe snagged the rope from where he’d dropped it to gag Hux and began to wind it around him and the mast, having his men arrange Hux’s arms by his side and legs slightly spread. He made the ties tight to show the uselessness of trying to escape, but not enough to endanger limbs or cause true pain. And he finished with a showy knot right over the bulge in Hux’s tight pants. 

“There you are, petite,” Poe purred and lightly kissed each cheek. “Fight all you want. I will enjoy watching.” He winked and stepped away to check on their status and direct the purloined vessel back to the Starbird.

Hux hadn't been expecting to be hit, though now, Dameron had proved he wasn't all talk. Hux was still recovering from the slap when he'd had the disgusting gag shoved into his mouth. Sweat and dirt stung his tongue as he tried to struggle against the men holding his arms down against the post behind him, but it was no real use, he had no way of fighting them off, was mostly trying to show that he didn't want to take anything laying down.

When the final knot was tied over his crotch, Hux understood how futile it was. Any movement pressed course rope against his thin trousers, pressed up against sensitive spots. He didn't dare struggle and risk making any noise he didn't wish to other than his yelling into his gag to try and make it clear just how angry he was about Dameron taking such liberty.

Poe did enjoy sneaking looks at Hux every now and then, hearing the muffled swearing (or what he imagined must be swearing) through the cloth. He expertly steered their new ship to the Starbird, neatly tying them together. Crew was exchanged and goods moved aboard for the small group who would be sailing her to Port Royal. His third, Snap, took command, and he finally, leisurely, returned to his prize.

“Petite,” he purred and pressed his hand firmly into the rope knot, rubbing it in small circles for a moment. He cut the ropes with a deft swipe of the knife snagged from his right boot and toppled Hux over his left shoulder, carrying him to the Starbird.

Hux had no chance of escaping from the ties, he'd accepted that. All he could do was curse Poe through the gag until finally, ships were together and he was approached once again. Until then, he'd thankfully mostly been ignored.

The moment Poe had approached, Hux's swearing and cursing had gotten louder until it died in his throat when Dameron pressed the knot against his crotch. He was silent for the moment when he was thrown over Poe's shoulder, trying to collect himself until he could start cursing and trying to kick at Poe from his position. He still didn't want to give up fighting. Not yet.

The crew cheered as Poe alighted the deck with his squirming burden. He saluted them with his free hand, before bringing it down on Hux’s rump with a solid smack. “This is the Captain of the Finalizer, my friends. The infamous Admiral Hux! Welcome him to the Starbird!” The crew halloed in their most raucous manner. “Be nice to him, for he has delivered us a nice little prize, himself!” They all cheered, Poe louder than the rest. “And a tidy little sloop for us to trade.” 

He dumped Hux to the deck and strolled a few strides away, allowing his crew a closer look. “Be nice to him, my friends, for he is mine.” He flashed his teeth in a much more predatory smile. “And it is possible the Order will want him back in good condition. Perhaps they will even trade. A life for a life, maybe.”

The crew went silent, thinking of some of their imprisoned fellows, even now facing the gallows.

Hux's anger and annoyance had quickly changed from being petty and irritated to an undertone of fear. He had no idea what was going to happen to him. His eyes kept darting between the crew surrounding him, the jeering, the occasional wads of spit sent his way. He could barely begin to think about what they might do before he was hopefully sold back to the Order; If they'd pay…

For a moment, Hux had fallen silent again, teeth sinking hard into the gag to keep himself that way, as disgusting as it was. His nerves were clear for that moment before he'd started swearing and cursing again, trying to push himself up to his feet. 

Poe ignored the angry man and began calling out orders, which the crew hastened to follow. Sails snapped smartly into position, ropes were pulled taut, the decks were assembled for sailing, and black flag boldly aloft, the Starbird plowed forward through the ocean waters. In the middle of this, Poe removed his shirt and casually tossed it beside Hux, a marker. He assigned two crew, Rose and Phenlass, to keep watch over their new guest. 

And only when the light began to dim in the sky did he give over the watch to Pava, his second, and return to Hux. “My poor petite, you have been neglected. Well, I will take care of you now. Shall I carry you over my threshold or will you consent to walk peacefully?”

Hux had ended up having to be tied to the nearest wooden railing since he'd tried to get up and rush nearby crew a few too many times. He wasn't best pleased about it, but it was much better being left alone than being hurt by any of those men or women on the ship. Still, being left out in the baking son without the shade of his usual quarters was starting to take a toll.

By the time Poe returned to him, Hux was bordering on sunstroke, exhausted and dehydrated. He needed to have something to drink, but it wasn't like he could ask or demand anything with the gag still in his mouth, soaking up any moisture at all.

His eyes were unforced when Poe approached, staring at his chest for a moment before they lifted to his face, narrowed. It wasn't like he could exactly answer the question.

“Carry it is,” Poe said cheerfully and undid the ropes with the skill of long practice. He looped an arm around Hux and hoisted him bridal style. “I do hope chef Maz has made a dinner suitable, petite, for a man of your standing.” His muscles bulged a little under the weight of the taller man, but he was used to carrying heavier burdens. “Your Order has made spice running all the more profitable, so we enjoy the finest of everything.” 

He pushed open the door to his quarters and kicked it closed behind him, carrying Hux to the bed and placing him there gently. “There, petite, that is comfortable, I hope. Best get used to it.” He winked again, before moving to pour a goblet of water. 

Taking a seat near Hux, he tenderly tugged the gag out of his mouth and down to hang below his chin. “Do not give me cause to replace it and find yourself well-treated, indeed.” He carefully put the goblet to Hux’s lips and tipped it to allow him to drink.

It wasn't like Hux was in a state to put up a fight, but even if he was, he was greatful to get into the shade. He'd already started to burn a little, pale skin on his nose and cheeks reddening the most under the sun, the back of his neck burnt and painful to the touch.

He shouldn't have drunk anything he was given, there could have been anything in it, but Hux was so desperate for water that he did just open his mouth and let Dameron pour water down his throat, grateful for that too. He didn't let himself speak until he'd had his fill and pulled his head back. 

"You're a savage. You know that? You should be sending a bird to the Order, asking for ransom so they can come and get me!”

“Is that what I am, hmm, a savage? Your savage. I think you would like a bit of savaging, petite. I do not think you have experienced enough.” Poe set aside the goblet and picked up a small pot of pungent cream. He slathered some on two fingers of his right hand, before applying it to the burn on Hux’s neck, where it soothed the red skin.

“And why should I be in a hurry, petite? It will be days before they know you are gone, most likely. Time enough then to worry about ransom.” His fingers were skilled and precise as they applied the ointment, knowing how to provide relief without pain, “Time to decide if I even wish to give you up, hmm?” He finished application to the burned skin and used the rest to caress the tiny bit of skin just above Hux’s collar. “How overheated my poor petite must be. This clothing is stifling.” He tugged at the cloth and broke the top collar button off.

"I do not need- I do not need savaging-" Hux tried to protest, but it was hard to bite or growl at a man who was slowly soothing the peeling sore skin at the back of his neck. Once Dameron's hands started to stray, he forced himself to complain again. "Stop calling me that. My name is Adrmiral Hux, and you should address me as such! You still have no right to touch me!" He didn't think that anything was going to stop Poe continuing to paw at his clothing. "You're going to have to pay for a new shirt once you're in a cell-" he added, though there wasn't much of a threat behind it.

“No need to wait such a long time,” Poe purred. “I have garments much more suited for you. Soft silks and laces. Fine skins and satins. You may try them all on.” He popped another button on the shirt, before skimming his fingers over fine, pale skin. “Oh yes, my petite Admiral Hux, you deserve to be clothed in a way that shows your form to its best advantage. Not hiding beneath this uniform.” He lifted his head a very carefully scraped his teeth over Hux’s chin, enjoying how smooth he kept his face, in comparison to Poe’s scruff.

His hands now moved to completely divest Hux of his coat, which really did look uncomfortable in the warm. “Do you wish to fight me on this?” he asked

"You have no right-" Hux was starting to over repeat himself on the point. Yes, Poe had no right to touch, but that clearly wasn't stopping him. "I do not want to wear your damn fine silk panties-" He didn't know what clothes Poe was talking about; he was just trying to take the piss.

"I'm going to catch some- gods, every sickness known to man if you keep touching me-" Maybe Poe didn't smell too bad. A distinct musk, salt and sea water half masking the sweat, though it wasn't that pleasant, and Hux certainly didn't need teeth on him.

"I may just let my wife have you when you're in a cell where you belong. She'll pull your damn fingernails out and feed them to you for touching me.”

“Only le petite mort, and that is a most pleasant illness,” Poe said, delighted that Hux had gone straight to mentioning undergarments. “One I am quite capable of giving you in many ways, though not quite every way known to man...not that I am unwilling to try.” He pressed a firm kiss to Hux’s pulse in his neck. “I will take the chance of your wife.”

A knock brought him back to his feet, but Poe took Hux’s great coat with him. “Do come in, Maz.”

A short woman in spectacles entered, accompanied by a huge man, carrying a tray.

“Ah, right on time. Do put that on my table,” Poe said with a careless wave of one hand. He carried the coat to his trunk, which he flung it across. “And please deliver a bath suitable for two in about an hour. I feel the need for some of the perfumes we acquired last month, the ones from Persia.”

“Indeed, Captain,” Maz said dryly. “Will that be all?”

Poe had stripped off his pants without shame, revealing a most toned and round ass. He was changing into a more comfortable pair as he spoke, “A bottle of the wine from Pryde’s ship, too. The ones on their way to the Lord Snoke.”

May chuckled softly, as the great man made his way back out of the door. “It will be done, Captain. Enjoy your dinner.” She shut the door quietly behind her.

For a moment, Hux hoped the knock at the door would be someone coming to help him, to slay this terrible beast and get him back to his ship or dry land, but Hux wouldn't be that lucky. 'A bath for two', great. He wasn't going to avoid being stripped down completely by the barbarian then.

Only once the woman and man were gone did Hux speak up, a confused little "Pryde? Admiral Pryde?" They had history, a long, tormented history, but one nonetheless. He hadn't heard of him in a long time, though. Had Dameron really taken his ship? "Did you sell him back to the Order too? Did you kill him?" He knew the latter of the two would be preferable, for him.

“And can you just- finish putting your damn trousers on before you even speak to me?" He didn't want to look, couldn't let himself, even as the pirate had turned back toward him, pants still only halfway up.

Poe chuckled and finished tugging up the pants, which hung low on his narrow hips and showed off his assets quite nicely. "I would think, petite, that you might have a rather desperate need to get out of yours." He gestured to a corner of the room. "Captain has a private place, but you'll have to allow me to monitor." He raised an eyebrow playfully. “I cannot trust you yet, alas.” He sighed sadly and returned to sit next to Hux again. “And then we shall wash you for dinner. I’d like to dress you for dinner, too, but that can wait for after we are both scrubbed clean, hmmm?” 

“But before that, we may together enjoy the wine from Admiral Pryde’s warship, yes. The last time I saw him, he was in a tiny boat alone, slowly being carried by the tide into the open ocean, cursing us even as you now do. Such mouths you Order men have, those his was nothing to your, petite.” He ran his thumb over Hux’s lower lip. “We burned the Steadfast and watched her sink in flames. I bet your First Order leaders never told you that a mere pirate, the literal scum of the Earth, not even a white man, did that.” He grabbed Hux tight by his auburn hair, eyes suddenly fierce. “Just a diseased, savage beast who smells as if he has slept with the cows.” He dragged Hux forward and kissed him with an aim to claim and overpower, tongue stabbing deep into his mouth. But he stopped as suddenly as he started, releasing Hux and pushing him back on the bed. “But that I did, Admiral. And more I will do to your precious Order before I am done.” He stood and tore open the front of Hux’s shirt all the way, buttons going in all directions.

"I am not going to allow you to undress me any further-" Hux had protested before Poe moved on to talking about Pryde, what exactly had happened to him. Perhaps he was dead, perhaps he was out there on the ocean still, suffering, dying of heat stroke and starvation. Hux liked that idea. He'd never been told what had happened to Pryde, and at least now, he could imagine it, imagine him dying in such pain. 

He was pulled quicky out of his thoughts when his slicked ginger hair was grabbed, head to to force him to look right into Poe’s eyes before Poe's mouth was on his. He couldn't try and push back with his tongue, less he seem like he was trying to return the kiss, so he was left just with his lips parted, Dameron attacking his mouth.

Soon, he was being pushed back and his shirt ripped open. He should have cried out, should have screamed out for help, even though the crew would do nothing to help him, but Hux was just left in shock, left staring at Dameron, silent.

Poe took a few strides away from the bed and breathed out once, a harsh exhalation of air. Temper. He looked back at the quiet man, appearing shocked and even paler than before. Annoyed at himself for pushing too hard, he walked to his table and took a seat.

“Your Admiral Pryde, he called me much worse things than you,” he said, checking out each dish, before deciding to start with some fresh fish, one of the only fresh items available on a ship that traveled the ocean as they did. “He was a skilled hand with the lash, gave me some love marks on my back. Love for the lash, that is. Planned to hang me from the figurehead of the Steadfast.” He began to eat, picking flesh from bones. “That time, I could do nothing but escape. I paid him back later. There is another of your Order I owe for a different kind of love mark...he is called Ren. And I am amused at being called a beast when you have one such as him in your ranks.”

"Ren is-" Hux had started before he could catch himself. He knew Ren all too well, knew the way he swanned about without a thought in his thick skull, the way he'd humiliated Hux each time he'd boarded one of his vessels. Hux would pay good money to see the man keelhauled. "Ren does not speak for the entire Order. He can barely even speak. I do not want anyone thinking he represents us-" Even if Ren was in favur with Snoke, Hux could never respect him. At least that had broken him out of his shock if just to insult Ren.

"You are a beast, but Ren- Ren is an animal through and through. I know that full well. He- I'm sure he never even went through any form of training! Just showed up with a sword one day-"

“Hmm, and yet, I know he has rank and power in your Order. He as surely represents you as anyone else. And if I am a scourge, then he is a black terror. Your Order claims to protect the people, but Ren and his, what did he call them...knights? they are allowed to pillage as they please.”

Poe shoved the chair across from him out from the, table. “Come, petite, if you do not need to use my kindly offered facilities, you need to eat. You are too thin for an admiral.” His eyes traveled over the flesh he’d exposed in his pique. “Come, I will not molest you as you eat.”

“Well- he does not represent me. He's a child in a silly mask-" Terrifying, but a splinter under Hux's skin, and nothing more. At least, he would tell himself that. "The Order keeps peace. Ren- Ren has his own methods.”

Hux truly didn't want to eat, but if he could see Poe eating from the same dishes, perhaps it would be safe to touch. It took a moment, but he slowly pushed himself off of the bed to sit on the chair he was offered. "So, the moment I finish my last bite, you molest me? Delightful.”

“He is no child,” Poe said coldly, having experienced Ren firsthand. “Foolish and temperamental in a childish way, but his actions impact the seas. Why should anyone trust any ship with the flag of the Order when he flies under one? The black standard is more trustworthy because we do no pretend to be anything other than what we are...pirates. You pretend to be peacekeepers, navy to and for the world, but you are merely pirates yourselves. Scum in pretty uniforms.”

“When you are done eating, we will bathe. I believe you wished me to do so and no longer smell of cows.” He laughed softly. “Strange animal to choose, since cows are such land creatures and I am not. I am a creature of the sea and the wind. The best sailor in the world.”

Hux was clearly becoming fed up with Poe plowing smoke up his own ass. He was flipping so quickly between being frightened for his life, to just being irritated and petulant. "You are an idiot if you think you're the best on the seas. I believe Ren himself holds the title-" as much as he hated the man, he was skilled, able to get down and dirty with the crew where Hux preferred the luxury of his own cabin.

"I meant you should bathe. I do not wish to bathe with you. I want you to leave me alone, don't look, don't touch. The Order will come for me soon and string you up. I can wait until then.”

Poe just grinned, satisfied that the ginger had recovered from the shock. “I will prove it to you. Outside of Port Royal is a blockade, which we will run. The sloop may slip through, but we will need every ounce of skill. You best hope I am as good a sailor as I say, for nobody knows you are aboard, petite, and even if they did, is your life worth more than sinking the Starbird? Rail and deny all you wish, but Captain Dameron’s death will be of more import than your recovery.” 

“It is funny that you should think others should care what you wish. Do you care what others want, Admiral Hux? We are both bathing tonight, one way or the other. How dignified you wish your bath to be will be up to you.”

"The ship will sink within the first five seconds of being spotted-" Hux grumbled at the idea, mainly to hide his own nerves. If the ship was sunk, even if close to land or other vessels, he was done for. An Admiral that couldn't swim more than a few strokes? Pathetic, and Hux knew it. He didn't say more than a word on the matter though.

"I am not bathing with you. I do not need to bathe. You can bathe, and you can keep your grubby hands far away from what belongs to my wife." He didn't sound all that convincing as he was just picking at the fish, not at all interested in eating now.

“We shall see,” Poe said, obviously looking forward to the challenge. He was eating in an easy fashion, his table manners (like his speech patterns) indicating his breeding was rather more upscale than a traditional pirate’s. He noted Hux’s lack of attention to his food, but did not call him out again for it. The other man could not hold out for long, and Poe would let him come to realize that himself. 

“Admiral Hux,” he said with a patient sigh, “you may not wish to admit knowing me, but I am not ashamed to say I know of you. We pirates survive on information, especially of our enemies. You are not married. You have no familial affiliations of any sort. Your career and yourself are the only things you have any attachments to. If you have ever deigned to allow another person to touch or even looked all that luscious pale skin before, I would be much surprised.”

Great. So, Dameron knew exactly who he was, that he wasn't married, didn't have a wife, that he was only tied to the Order, that he didn't have any history of relationships at all. Poe was right, and it probably showed in the light flush on Hux's cheek. He'd been found out so easily.

"You don't know anything about me…” Hux had grumbled, but there was nothing behind it, no real argument. There was no point. "Just continue stuffing your face with fish and stop talking to me.”

Poe laughed softly, not at Hux, but at the sheer rudeness of the man in the face of his complete lack of power. “One cannot say you are without courage, petite. You insult as freely as if you were in control here. And I find it charming, heavens help me. It only makes me want you more. To see what stops the insults and brings out other words and noises from you in that perfect pronunciation. Every word bitten off as if a caress from your tongue.” He pressed a kiss to his own fingertips and released them in a gesture of admiration.

He finished the savory portion of the meal and uncovered the last dish, revealing a small pile of biscuits. “Our bath should be here shortly,” he said, plucking one off the top. “Maz is never late.”

"You will receive no such noises from me-" No way. Hux would keep complaining, keep pushing off any advances. He didn't understand why they were being made anyway.

"I'd understand being tied to the mast and whipped, I'd understand being hauled around the keel, but this? I don't understand-" He was more thinking out loud than anything, but he did half want an answer. "If you're going to be a beast, get it over and done with, no?”

Poe just smirked and crunched down another biscuit, before settling the cover back on the plate. He stood and stretched, an elegant flex of all his muscles, before taking a seat on his bed and removing his stockings. Midway through the second, there was a sharp rap on the door. “Enter.”

Maz opened the door again, carrying an expensive bottle of rum, followed by the giant and another man carrying a lion’s footed tub, plus four more crew with buckets of water. The tub went in a corner of the room, and the buckets of water were added to make a warm, steaming mix. The giant collected the tray, and Maz set the bottle on a small shelf installed near the tub, before pulling out a vial from her dress. She poured a small amount of liquid into the water, filling the room instantly with an exotic, heady aroma. All of the pirates saluted Poe with two fingers, which he answered with a roguish wave, and left the room, trailed by Maz. 

Poe kicked the boots into a pile near the wall and removed his pants. Nude, he strolled to the bath and tested the water. “Lovely.

Hux didn't understand the need for such a show. He remained firmly in his seat, no intention of standing for the bath, or removing any of his clothes. It would be a struggle to get him anywhere near the water.

At least the room smelled better now, less sweat and musk, a nicer flavour in the air. Hux made a point of lowering his eyes after taking a quick glance at Poe's 'assets', aware his cheeks heated up little. He knew he shouldn't be looking, but there was just something about Poe.

Poe picked up the bottle of rum and surveyed the label with satisfaction. He casually opened it with his teeth and moved past Hux to fetch clean goblets. He poured them each a generous portion, before plunking one goblet next to Hux. He lifted the other to him and said, “Your health, petite Admiral Armitage Hux.” He downed a slug and made a low, pleased noise. “Oh yes, your Lord Snoke does have choice in the liquors he steals.”

He lowered the goblet and looked over Hux. “So, petite, have you decided how this will go?”

"I am not going to anything. I will not be bathing with you, and you will not touch me-" Hux hesitated a moment before he reached for the goblet. And downed most of his share before he took the final dregs into his mouth and spat them right at Poe's face.

He knew he shouldn't, should have learnt that he didn't get away with that kind of thing last time, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't be weak, couldn't let Poe get away with things without at least trying to fight back.

Poe hissed once at the splash of expensive rum in his face, before seizing Hux by his shirt collar and dragging him to his feet. “If you wish to fight me, petite, at least do it as a man does.” He shoved him backward, using the strength of arms and legs well toned from manual labor. “I am naked and unarmed. Surely the great Admiral Hux can fight for his honor with his fists and not merely with his mouth.” He gave Hux an open-handed slap with his right hand.

Hux took that as a full offer to attack. He didn't care that Poe was naked, or really stronger than him, Hux was light on his feet, able to land quick punches, that's the method he had to take.

The slap didn't catch him off guard this time, and though Hux was a little unsteady at first, he landed a punch to Poe's jaw, then a couple in quick succession to his ribs. He didn't care about honor anymore, didn't care about bringing a boot up to aim a kick right in Poe’s groin and then try and stamp down on his foot.

But Poe was not unused to dirty fighting and knew to look for and deflect blows to his unprotected genitals. Besides, he expected it of Hux. An obvious move in the circumstances. He absorbed the rabbit punches to his ribs and jaw, before bringing his own fist to bring a stinging blow to Hux’s own ribs. He avoided the most sensitive areas of Hux’s body, but grabbed hold of his open shirt and yanked hard at the material, wanting either to tear it or use it to bring the other man to the ground.

This was bar fighting at its best, and it set Poe’s heart racing with exhilaration. He was an excellent pirate not only because of skill, but also natural inclination. He loved the thrill of a good fight, especially between ships. But also between men. Sometimes even when he wasn’t included.

Hux wasn't going to give up as easily as Poe clearly wanted him to. When he was grabbed, his thin shirt tore from his pale skin, leaving him in just his boots and thin trousers. Less fabric to be grabbed at least.

The punch to his ribs did hurt, but Hux wasn't going down. He kept going for the little, quick punches to Poe's ribs and jaw, trying to force him backwards, hoping he could try and get him to topple back over the bath to give himself the upper hand. He couldn't use weight to his advantage, had to try and be clever with the environment and pressure points. It was his only real chance.

Poe made a deeply appreciative noise when Hux ended up in nothing but his pants, tossing away the shirt. “Mmm, petite,” he said around ducks and swipes and little wounded noises when a blow landed, “you are built pretty. I would much prefer to be running my hands over your body in pleasing ways then hurtful ones.” He dodged a blow to the jaw and returned the favor.

He admired how Hux used his height and speed to his advantage, but kept himself nimbly out of corners or tripping hazards. And when he finally thought Hux’s pride might be well enough addressed, he lowered his shoulders, charged and tackled him to the floor with a crunch. From there, it was a mad (and somewhat delicious) scramble to catch his wrists and to pin his frame beneath his own superior weight.

Hux had truly thought he'd win this little battle, though there was no real plan as to what he'd do if he did knock Poe out. It wasn't like he could go anywhere, he'd be faced with Poe's crew outside his door. Still, the moment he'd hit the floor and could no longer swipe and claw at Poe, he'd started protesting, biting and snapping, spitting up at him to do something, anything to stop him keeping him down.

Hux was beat, reddened cheek, split lip and all. It wasn’t like Hux was giving up fully, he was still thrashing and snarling, but really, he had to accept that he was down, that he'd lost, and no amount of cursing and swearing at Dameron would change it for the moment.

Poe just held on and waited, watching Hux with a warm gaze entirely out of keeping for the moment. But he liked the fight in the man, the refusal to just give over, even pinned to the floor. And the continued wiggles rubbed their bodies against each other in a way he found just as stimulating as the fight itself.

But he could not have them both lay on the floor forever. “Enough!” he barked in his best command voice. “Enough, Admiral Hux! You have made clear your feelings and fought your best fight and you have lost. There is no way out.” He tried to capture Hux’s gaze and dropped his voice to honey deep. “Tell me, petite, what do you think I am going to do to you that’s so terrible, hmm? What are you fighting me for?” He shifted his hips to press them more intimately together, but also to more effectively pin Hux’s longer limbs down. “Tell me.”

The bark brought Hux to a complete stop, shock on his face, confusion as to why his body had stopped before his brain had. "I-" He stopped himself, just to listen to the drawl. God's above, Hux didn't know what was happening to him. 

"I- you're going to dress me up in silk underwear and molest me!" Eventually Hux forced himself to spit the words up, forcing anger over the shock on his face. The more he let himself think about it, the more he didn't think it did sound all that terrible having rough calloused hands trail over sensitive skin.

“Mmm, you invented the silk lingerie, though I do have something in black that would look amazing on you,” Poe said. “You are exquisite, petite. You know that, yes? Your legs...I envy them. So long and perfect to wrap around my waist.”

“Our bath will grow cold, petite, but I will have more water fetched. And then, you will allow me to wash you. And if there is anywhere you reasonably do not wish touched, we will discuss it. And then you’re going to wash me. Understand?” Again, the last word was command, putting military force into the tone.

Hux wasn't expecting to hear anything like that from Poe's lips. If there was anywhere he didn't want to be touched? Hux wasn't expecting a choice in the matter, he really was expecting to be molested where he lay. 

“I don’t want you to touch my cock or anywhere around my crotch.” He'd rather discuss it now and get a promise from the other man. "Or my ass- just- below the hips and above the knee, don't touch-" That would make him feel less uncomfortable or get him worked up at least.

“Agreed,” Poe said, satisfied for the moment. It was much more fun to seduce than to force. And he figured those restrictions were temporary at worst. He pressed the softest kiss to Hux’s mouth to seal the arrangement. 

“Now, I am going to get up and have more warm water fetched. You are going to use the private bedpan so you don’t lose control of yourself and soil the bath the moment you get in. And I will fetch the soap and bathe you once you do. No touching where you don’t want yet.” He loosened his grip and eased himself up, before tossing a grin at Hux. “By the way, you don’t fight badly.”

Hux wasn’t expecting to be let up either without being bound or otherwise incapacitated, so when Poe did stand and let him move, he half wanted to launch at him, to show him he shouldn't trust him. Hux knew it was a bad idea, that even if he took Dameron down, he was still out at sea. He'd have to bide his time until he was closer to port.

Slowly, he pushed himself up and shuffled awkwardly for the bedpan to relieve himself so he didn't cause any issues for himself later. "I'm surprised you even have this. You seem the type just to piss where you stand."

Once he'd finished, he just pulled his trousers down the full way and kicked his boots off with them, leaving himself in just his underwear. Perhaps, if he was good, he could keep that on at least.

“Always so rude,” Poe said with a laugh. “I suppose I should have made curbing your wicked tongue a condition, too, except that I really do enjoy it. But if you’d like me to piss somewhere rude, I’ll aim for you. It’ll look good dripping down your chest and legs.” He glanced over the other man and raised his eyebrows until they nearly disappeared into his bangs. “And for a man who accuses me of not washing, you seem not to know anything about bathing. It doesn’t work when you’re wearing articles of clothing. They just tend to get in the way, not to mention adhere to you uncomfortably. So, take them off. Now. I’ll keep to my promise not to touch.”

He turned back to the door at another knock and went to answer himself this time. He opened it up and took the new bucket of water himself, along with an empty bucket. Easily hauling them to the bath, he took out a scoop of the cooling water and added the hot. Trailing his fingers into the liquid, he smiled and said, “Perfect. Now, come up here, petite, and get in. I will fetch the soaps and something to clean you with.” He gave Hux his back to encourage him to get into the bath. 

An ornate Chinese medicine cabinet stood in another corner of the room, and he opened it to reveal a complete collection of items dedicated to personal pleasures. Humming softly to himself, he selected a soap that smelled lightly of sandalwood and a soft cloth. Glancing over some of the more personal items, he touched a set of vials of lubricating oils with a casual finger, before turning back to the bath.

Hux had to keep himself from biting an insult at the comment about pissing on him. He didn't want to egg Poe on by insulting or drawing attention to it, so all he could do was just try to distract both himself and Dameron by pulling his underwear down and setting it by his boots. He kept a hand over his crotch, just to preserve a little dignity, though that wasn't doing much to hide a shock of neatly trimmed ginger hair. Maybe if he could just hide under the water. 

Hux didn't wait too long before he headed for the bath, still trying to cover himself as he lifted a slender leg to test the water with his toes before he actually stepped in and slowly sunk down..there was no real hiding, not from Dameron.

Poe watched in amusement as Hux finally lowered himself into the bath, enjoying the show he was inadvertently making of himself as he did. The other man was uncharacteristically quiet, so Poe tried to match that as he approached. Still, it was awful difficult to hold his tongue as he circled the bath and looked over the tall, pale form sitting stiff-backed in the tub. But he persisted in his silence, letting his eyes convey his appreciation in a non-verbal (but very blatant) fashion. 

He didn’t mind kneeling, just behind a comfortable sightline for Hux, but with the other man in easy reach. Indulging himself (since that was the best part about being a pirate), he took a gentle hold of Hux’s red hair again, but this time to stroke through the strands, admiring how soft they were in his fingertips. He brushed over Hux’s scalp, testing the sensitivity.

Figuring he was due for some complaining soon about ‘molestation,’ Poe took advantage of the moment’s stillness to continue to explore, this time down one pale cheek with calloused fingertips and then over his mouth with the back of curled fingers. He wondered if that mouth ever smiled or if it always was pulled into some sort of grimace or sneer. 

It wasn't all that comfortable to have Poe just out of his sight, away from where Hux could see him without having to turn his head or make an effort. He knew he was going to be touched, there wasn't a question about it, it was more that he didn't know how, or when. 

The hand in his hair wasn't too bad, calloused fingers over his cheeks. Hux just tried to distract himself by trying to wash his own chest with his hand and water, trying to scrub at his legs just so he wouldn't think too much about Dameron touching him.

Having fingers trail over his lips at any point wasn't easy. Part of Hux wanted to just open his mouth and invite them in, part of him wanted to close his lips tight, and a third wanted to bite at the hand that was close enough. He knew that would be foolish, especially when he was naked and vulnerable too. All Hux could do was try to distract himself and prove to Poe he wasn't interested.

Poe caught one of the busy arms and said, “Not much point is rubbing so hard, petite, without soap.” He dunked the soap bar of ash and lye into the water briefly, building up a lather on his right hand. “This will do much more good.” He smoothed his hand over Hux’s arm from shoulder to palm, before threading their fingers to even get them clean. “Isn’t that much better?” He squeezed their joined hands once, before releasing. The fingers he trailed back up Hux’s arm were not at all interested in cleaning. 

“You are strangely quiet, petite. No complaints? No biting comments? No telling me I am a savage?” Poe chuckled softly and admitted, “I liked that. Savage. The way you said it. The way you meant it, even.” He gave in to impulse and took a nip of Hux’s left ear, tugging at the lobe.

"You are still a savage-" Hux reminded the pirate, voice low and harsh, though he didn't sound nearly so angry. Perhaps the bath was soothing, perhaps soft fingers touching his hair and arms was comforting. That was until Poe bit down on his ear.

Hux should have kicked off, should have tried to twist and hit Poe, but his body wasn't on his side, clearly. He shuddered, water swishing around him as he closed his eyes and leaned backward slightly. Without thinking, his free hand traveled down to cover his crotch again, just in case, though he wasn't protecting from Poe, but shielding himself, afraid there might be some reaction from something that made him bristle like that. 

"You- you are a savage. A filthy bastard. I- can't wait to see you strung from the gallows.”

Poe hummed with pleasure at the words and whispered in his ears, lips still brushing it, “Would you, petite? Like to see me strung up, hmm? Nude, as I am now, perhaps? Helpless. As you are to me now. A reversal of power.” He bit the tender lobe again and chewed on it this time.

But before he allowed himself to get too engrossed, he gathered some more lather to spread over his collarbone and down in slow circles. Just as he reached the small rose nubs of Hux’s nipples, Poe detoured back up to carefully encircle a delicate neck. He soaped it before slowly closing his fingers around it. 

“Power can be intoxicating,” he allowed in the softest whisper. “Give and take between two people, one the holder and the other not.” He tightened his hold a little more, urging Hux’s chin up and exposing his chin to the scrape of teeth, followed by a kiss to the same spot. 

Hux still wanted to fight, to bite and scratch, to cry out for help, but all he gave as Poe tightened fingers around his neck was a strained little whimper. He didn't know how far Dameron would go, if he'd let go at any point, or if Hux's fate was sealed then and there.

It felt like calloused fingers were burning into his neck, resting on already sore skin from the sun, boring into him now with force that made Hux 's breathing hitch and struggle to stay steady, afraid that any breath might be the last he was allowed. 

Dameron was right. He had no power, Dameron held it all; there was nothing Hux could do but squirm and choke. He couldn't help the way his body was reacting though, a shudder down his spine, a shiver through his body, a twitch under his hand before he moved his hands to rest on Poe's, trying to pry it away from his throat.

“All right, you’re all right, petite. I’m not hurting you.” Poe let go when Hux tried to fight, freed his hand with a quick twist, and moved it back to rest on Hux’s thin chest. He caressed down a length of the pale skin, resting his hand on a spot just above where he had been asked not to touch. But that left a great deal of territory. And he skirted his fingers, scraping the nails, over the flat abdomen. 

“Truly, petite, you are much too thin. A hard wind would knock you over. I would see more flesh over these bones, but I think your temper burns everything spare from your frame. You need a better way to work off your energy.” 

More soap and more actual washing, but another specific target, this time the right nipple, which Poe brushed over first, teasing the tip. He circled several times, before pinching very firmly.

Hux had slowly started to relax again, even if he was on edge to try and make sure Poe didn't try anything. He couldn't really let his guard down too much, but the soothing soap, the warm water and hands caressing his body...maybe, if he just closed his eyes.

He was bought back to his senses by a sharp sensation over his nipple, a little hiss leaving his lips as his eyes flew open again. He couldn't see Poe from where he was sat, but he at least wanted to voice his annoyance, even if maybe, it didn't feel all that bad. "You're supposed to be washing me. Not pinching my skin. Were you perhaps born in a barn? Below decks if not? Do you not know the difference?”

“Hmm, too bad,” Poe hummed, “they really are the most tempting targets. You’re sure you don’t want my dirty attentions there, petite?” He scraped a last fingernail over the right one and sighed. “I bet they taste as good as they look, too.” 

“Very well, move forward so I can wash your back, since you are so intent on being washed.” He selected a soft rag and dipped that in the water, adding soap. This he used on the burned part of the back of Hux’s neck with the same tender care he’d shown while adding the soothing balm. “Your skin is also very fragile, petite.” 

He pushed Hux to urge him forward even more, switching to his bare hand to wash his back. There was not a lot to Hux, except lengthwise, so the washing really didn’t take long, but Poe dragged it out, making sure to add some massage to his muscles, which would be tender after being bound in various positions throughout the day. 

“Come, tell me more about how disgusting I am. How much you don’t want me to touch you. How you’ll see me castrated and prostrated before you.” 

"You do- you do deserve to be castrated-" Hux managed to snap, struggling to actually get his mind away from the way Poe was touching him, the gentle fingers that didn't seem to want to hurt. If Dameron really did want to hurt him, surely he would have just done so by now? Hux could assume, at the very least, that he would have been taken by force if that was just the goal.

"You - if it were down to me, you'd be castrated- and- and it'd be thrown to the pigs. You know that?" He was just making an empty threat now, and that was clear. "You'd have to beg for- for even a hint of mercy.*

“Yes? Would you like to hear me beg, petite? Plead for your mercy?” Poe curled his fingers just above Hux’s ass. “May I beg to wash lower? Swear that I will not make you feel anything but pleasure at the touch. Say please, please Admiral until you give in and agree? I will, you know.” He dragged his hand away, up and up and up that long, smooth back to the nape and down again, ending the same frustrated curl above the very slight curve of buttock. “Besides it’s not easy to get yourself fully clean back here, petite. And you do want to be clean, don’t you?”

Poe was finding it hard not to start rubbing against the side of the tub himself, this tease not unaffecting to him either. Nor was Hux’s starting to play along, which was more intoxicating than the forgotten liquor. Speaking of which…

“Will you please fetch me my goblet, petite, from the table. I’d like a sip of that fine liquor, but my hands are rather…occupied. Please let me take some from your hands.” He knew how to pitch his voice this way, too, low and entreating and without shame. Most of what Poe did was without shame.

The more Poe teased and 'pleaded', the more uncomfortable Hux became. He understood the power at play, the dynamic he'd been pushed into. He held no power, so to have Dameron teasing and pleading with him, even if only messing around, Hux couldn't stand that. He'd much rather be the one pleading, he could understand that dynamic. At least, he could tell himself that.

So when Poe gave him an order (as he saw it), Hux pushed himself up out of the tub before he could think too much about it, hands no longer hiding himself so he could use them to balance as he staggered toward the table and the forgotten goblets, dripping water over the floor as he did. He probably should have thrown the liquor in Dameron's face, but no, he just offered it out, obedient without really realizing it.

“Not well thought out, Dameron,” Poe muttered to himself, startled by the reaction and now ruing the water all over his floor. Still, Hux had done what he asked without comment or question, even hauling himself out of the bath to do so. And that was worth a lot.

Abandoning the bath and accessories for the moment, he stood and approached the other man with a calm swagger. Taking the goblet, he took a sip and rumbled, “Thank you, petite. That was very good of you.” He closed the distance between them and pressed his dry, nude form to Hux’s wet one. “So good for me.” 

His free hand swept into Hux’s hair and wrapped around the back of his head, tugging to urge him down, even as Poe went up on his toes to meet his mouth. He indulged in only the briefest of kisses, almost chaste except for their unclothed state and the flick of tongue and teeth over Hux’s lower lip.

“But let’s not leave you out here to get all cold. I haven’t done with you yet. And you’re dripping all over.” He lowered himself down and took Hux’s right hand. “I don’t want to miss your legs. They are still dirty.”

Hux barely knew what to do with himself. He knew what he should be doing, but doing as Dameron said, obedient and calm, that was the opposite. He looked almost lost as Poe tugged his head down, eyes practically glassy and confused by his own reactions when he didn't pull away from the kiss. He wasn’t kissing back, but still… Perhaps his body was just aching for things denied for so long, perhaps it was more that Hux could only argue for so long. He didn't know. 

Being told he was good though? That made him shudder and want to hear it again.

The overall lack of response wasn’t encouraging, but the slight shiver at the praise was. What a delightful contradiction his captive was proving to be. Or perhaps this was what Hux wanted. Orders and praise. Poe bit down on his lower lip in contemplation.

“Come, petite, back in the tub with you.” He steered Hux carefully, hand still just above his ass, so as to prove that he could keep his word. “Get in for me. Don’t slip.” He avoided the worst of the wet spots and urged him up and into the water again. He set the goblet on the shelving, in easy reach of them both and tested the water, glad it was still at a good heat. He’d need more hot water for himself, but not yet.

“Sit so you can lift your legs on to my shoulders when I wash them,” he commanded. “I will be kneeling, so you’ll have to balance. Understand, petite?” He refetched the soap, getting both hands ready this time.

"What are you doing to me?” Hux eventually broke his silence, eyes still unfocused, lost almost. "Was- there something in the alcohol? The- the bath?" He could only think to try and blame his state on something Poe could have slipped him, wanted to blame it on anything bar himself.

Even so, he was letting Poe help him back into the bath, hesitantly moving his legs to the sides of the bath at the very least, completely exposed. Praise and guidance could easily render Hux helpless, it seemed.

“Making sure you are clean,” Poe said soothingly and lifted Hux’s left leg up, out of the water, balancing the heel on his shoulder. This meant he tugged the man a little bit closer in the tub. This freed him to use both hands on the long leg which was every bit as nice as he’d imagined. Slender, but not without muscle. Soft under his touch, and he massaged at tight muscles. He slowed as he approached the inner thigh, making a regretful noise. But he did not rush even more, giving the wrong foot attention, before placing that leg back in the water and picking up the right leg. 

“You’re being so good for me right now,” he praised as he worked the second leg. “So good. Why don’t you clean where I’m not allowed to touch, hmm? Make sure you’re clean there like a good admiral should be.” He held Hux’s gaze while he spoke, a snake to a rabbit. “I won’t touch. Just watch.” His tongue flicked over his lips.

"Stop- stop talking to me like that-" It was better than the pleading, sure, but it was leaving a near constant strange feeling in his stomach that just wouldn't shift, and Hux couldn’t place what it was. 

Even so, Hux moved slender fingers under the water to wash himself gently, not hovering too long in any one place lest he give Dameron ideas. He did feel like prey, but couldn't place how exactly he felt about that other than a little uncomfortable. He should have felt worse, he knew that.

"I- don't- stop looking at me like you wish to eat me alive…"

“Use some soap, petite,” Poe said and offered him a small piece. “You are merely stimulating both of us right now.” Not that he minded, not one bit. He’s kept his eyes on those fingers as they tentatively touched, enjoying the timid furtiveness. But he did want to see more, hence the addition of soap. 

“I cannot help how I look at you. It’s only natural, and I am but a pirate, following my nature.” He pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the instep of Hux’s right foot, after it was carefully soaped and then washed clean. “And you are pretty.” 

He reluctantly lowered the right leg back into the water. “Now, for your hair.” With athletic grace, he regained his feet and took a position behind Hux, snagging a small bottle from the shelf. “Get your hair wet for me,” he said in a tone that wove steel and silk together. “I need every strand glistening.” 

As much as Hux wanted to complain or bite back, he was still being obedient in the hopes of praise thrown his way, a bone to a starved dog. Maybe the way he was so touch starved was helping him slowly lose his mind to Dameron's advances.

He'd used the soap he was given to gently wash himself before he'd shuffled backwards in the tub, held his breath and dunked his own head under, eyes closed. He surfaced only a second later with wet hair, reaching a hand up to push the longer top strands away from his forehead and to wipe the water away from his face.

“Good. That’s so good, petite,” Poe complimented and poured some of the fragrant bath oil on Hux’ss head. He massaged it deep into the strands and worked over his scalp, as well. His own need throbbed to his pulse, heightened by the quiet obedience with which Hux had followed his last orders. Not to mention the repeat of the motions over his ‘forbidden’ core. Poe wanted to give in now, to grab Hux by the hair, twist his head to the side and just bite into the pale skin of his neck. To bat away his protective hands and replace them with his own at his cock and show him, really show him, that being the captive of Captain Poe Dameron was an enviable position for any man.

He bit his lower lip hard enough to sting and forced his attentions back on his actions in Hux’s hair. Patience. Patience. So not his strong suit. And so the reason he was a pirate and not a member of some legitimate navy. 

Fortunately, the sheer softness of the unusual red hair was a nice thing to concentrate on. “Hmm, you should allow this hair more freedom, petite. More length. How handsome it would look long, tied back. Perhaps you will grow it out for me?” 

"I'm not- I'll be back with the Order-" Hux had fumbled over his words so quickly, though there wasn't the sense of urgency and panic over the next that a man in his position should have.

"Am I a slave?" He had to ask, considering Poe was talking about how his hair might look in the future. it had only just crossed Hux's mind that perhaps, he wasn't going to be sold back to the Order at all. 

At the thought, he should have been thrashing, trying to claw or bite at Poe, but Hux was just staring, the genuine question still on his lips. Would it be so terrible to constantly have the attention of a dashing young pirate on him? Hux didn't know.

“Cover your eyes,” Poe ordered, so he could wash the soap out of Hux’s hair. “Are you saying you would only grow your hair out for me as a slave, petite? I am disappointed.” He washed the suds away, leaving gleaming, pleasant smelling strands behind. “While you are aboard my ship, you are not a free man, no. But I do not think that is what you are asking. You wish to know if I plan to let you go.” He rinsed away the rest of the soap and made a pleased noise. “Now, wash the rest of yourself that you have asked me not to touch and then stand to let the water rinse off of you.”

He turned back to the door, opened it a crack and yelled an order for more hot water, before shutting it again. 

“Will the Order pay for your return, petite? How much will they be willing to part with for their admiral?” He tossed a small rug on the floor for Hux to step out of the tub on to and snagged a larger one to dry him with. “And will it be enough to satisfy me in comparison to keeping you as a companion? I think you would make a most excellent companion.”

Opening the towel, he strode forward and held it out for Hux to step into on his exit from the tub. “Come now.”

Hux wasn't sure exactly what he was being told. if the Order didn't pay, he'd remain under Dameron's control? He'd be kept if Dameron decided he wanted to keep him, and the Order didn't offer enough for their Admiral. As intelligent and important as Hux was, to the Order, he was replaceable. They didn't see how important he was.

Even though he was starting to panic slightly, he still stood in the bath, let Dameron help him out and into the towel to be wrapped up and dried off as though he hadn't just finally realised he might not ever be free again.

"I don't want to be a slave-" his voice was quieter, hitching strangely in his throat. He didn't know what he was going to be made to do if Dameron did decide to keep him.

Poe bit his lip again and cursed his damn good nature. He shouldn’t care about that quiver, especially not from a First Order admiral responsible for helping to keep that damnable organization afloat. He should force him on his knees, make him beg for his freedom and then fuck him anyways. 

“Some of my crew are former First Order,” he said conversationally. “They tell me that they were not willing members, but sold to the Order by their parents…or stolen from them. I believe you call that ‘impressment,’ but it is slavery by any other name.” He removed the towel from around Hux and stepped back, looking him over. “Tell me why you should be immune from being impressed into my service. Obviously, not wanting to has never been a good enough reason for the Order, so why should it be for me?”

But the truth was, he didn’t want Hux as a slave. He wanted him willing. That was the fun of it. Unwilling was not a pleasure to him, though he knew many a man more than happy to take their pleasure, make it a one-sided affair. Or even find it in the fight and pain and screams of their victims. 

“Or perhaps, if you do not believe the Order will pay for your freedom, you can…”

Hux didn't have an answer. That didn't make it much easier for him though. He knew full well that a lot of lower crew were captured, forced into their roles. That didn't mean Hux wanted to be forced into servitude under Poe. 

"I can pay-" He tried to change subject as quickly as he could. "I have coin, if you allow me to go home, I can pay my own ransom.” The Order wouldn't, as much as he didn't want to accept it.

Hux seemed to have gotten much quieter though, the realization setting in. He had no right to his own freedom if The Order took people into servitude forcibly. He clearly didn't want to talk about that though.

The knock on the door interrupted them, and Poe said, “One minute.” He tossed the towel back to Hux and said, “Put it on.” He grabbed the empty buckets and scooped out two pails full of the cooling (and somewhat used) water. He carried those to the door and set them at the edge before opening to accept the new bucket of steaming water and having the old ones carried out to be emptied.

Carrying the new pail to the tub, Poe poured it into the tub and tested the water. He stepped in and picked up the soap, before sinking down into the depths. “Tell me, Admiral, what kind of ransom are you willing to pay for your life? Would you do something in betrayal of the Order?”

He began to clean himself, frustration in his motions, his night’s plans not quite working out how he imagined. But being a pirate meant changing one’s plans quickly and without hesitation. “There are things more precious than gold.”

"I'd pay you in riches-" Though Hux didn't think that would really work, that Dameron would bite. "What- what do you mean the- if you want information from me, you won't get it. I have nothing to tell you-" Order officers of any form were always trained to choose death over giving information away. Hux was no different. If he still had his greatcoat, he'd have probably taken the little cyanide capsule sewn into the collar. "I have nothing to offer you except gold.”

“You would not be a slave, but you could offer a year of service, with a payment of your gold, as well. If you fulfill your side of the contract, you will be free to go back to your Order at the end of the year,” Poe said. “Do come over here and sit, petite. You’re looming and looking pale at the same time. And you will be washing my hair.” He leaned back in the tub, eyelids half lowered in consideration. 

“It would not be slavery. Your duties would be spelled out, along with your boundaries, agreed upon by us both, and signed. You will stay in my cabin for your protection, as much as anything.”

"A year? What if- what if the Order do wish to pay for me?" A year was a long time in Hux's head, confined to a cabin on a ship he didn't know, with a man he barely knew.

"Keeping me here against my will, with duties, is slavery-" Yet, he wasn't angry or panicked. He accepted that it was likely to be what would happen. He slowly approached Poe like he was told to, kneeling down by the side of the bath to hesitantly reach to scoop water up to try and wet Poe's hair for him, as though he wasn't being told that he might be kept as a servant to Dameron for at least a year.

“We shall decide on a fair price for you. If the Order pays it, you go free. If not...a year with me and half of what we asked the Order in gold at the end. Is that not fair, petite? If you are angry at the way I treat you, well, you can always hunt me down and see me hung.” Poe leaned back into the fingers that were doing a fairly lousy job at wresting his curls. “You may find you like your service to me and wish even to stay, hmm?”

He flicked some water in Hux’s face. “To wash my hair, you will actually need to touch my hair. It is not that hard.” He seized one narrow wrist and pulled Hux in, settling the hand on his chest over his heart. “I am quite pleasant to the touch, I have been told.” He admired the contrast in the colors of their skin. “Have you ever been so close to a man such as I, petite?”

"I've never- I- No-" Hux had been speaking before he'd let himself think. His mouth had been trying to say that he'd never been close to a man, let alone one like Poe, before he'd caught himself. Dameron didn't need to know that.

So, a year of near slavery if the Order didn't pay, which Hux thought would be the case anyway. Maybe he'd be able to escape at a port, maybe keeping himself alive even in servitude would be the best plan of action. As he thought it through, he started slowly massaging wet hands through damp hair, almost like he wasn't thinking about it.

Poe arched an eyebrow, rightly interpreting what Hux had not quite said. He had no experience and that made him itch to just drag Hux into the water and fully indoctrinate him then and there. His fingers on Hux’s wrist tightened a little. “I do not feel I have your full attention, petite. That grieves me and makes me wish to be irresponsible things. Which are my specialty.” 

He snagged the vial of wash for his hair off the shelf and pushed it into Hux’s chest. “Do a thorough job and prove you are worth the trouble you are giving me. For there are easier ways than bargaining with a stubborn brat.”

"A stubborn brat? I am not a brat-" Hux had started to complain, even as he took the bottle and uncapped it to pour some of the contents into his hand so he could start massaging that into Dameron's hair. He had to prove himself that he could do a good job, that he wasn't useless. Maybe that was an easy way through to him too, trying to get him to prove he was worth anything.

"You don't deserve my full attention, that's all." Probably not the best choice of things to say, but with Dameron vulnerable in the tub, Hux was feeling a little more comfortable again.

Poe laughed again, low and delighted, as Hux proved his words false but a moment after stating them. “Why do I find you so delicious, petite? You really are impossible.” He tugged him in for a soft kiss, lingering for but a moment, before releasing him, giving him a bit of a push back, and dunking himself under the water to rinse off his hair. 

With a dramatic swirl of water and athletic ease, he sprang from the tub and shook out his hair. “Dry me, petite,” he ordered. “You have lovely hands, and I want them all over me. I imagine they also give you excellent handwriting, hmm? I will have you draw up our contract. Make it more official.” He stood, naked and dripping on the material beneath his feet.

"A contract?" Hux could feel his heart sinking. He'd sign away his freedom, anyone that saw it would take it as truth, that he agreed with no issue. It would be humiliating to draft a contract for his own life, beautiful handwriting or not.

He tried not to think too much about it, tried to focus on finding the nearest towel to start drying Poe off, gentle and like he was afraid to really touch. As much as he tried not to think, he could think of nothing else.

Poe cupped Hux’s cheeks in both hands and tilted his face to look at him. “This contract will bind me as much as you, petite. There will not be a question of what is allowed. And when it is over, you may burn the document. Or keep it as a reminder of me.” He caressed both cheeks and glanced down at where Hux barely patted him with the towel. 

“Tell me, petite, are you afraid of me? Of my body? Or perhaps of hurting or offending me?” He pressed into those hands, letting them actually rub against him usefully.

"I'm afraid of giving you ideas-" Hux muttered, tilting his head to the side side so he didn't have to look directly at Dameron. "You threatened to piss on me last time I talked about that. You bound me with that bloody knot when I kicked off. You- your mind is in the sewers- I will burn every reminder of you once I'm free.”

Poe snorted and said, “ You were being insulting at the time, as you are being now. And better the sewers than the gallows.” He stepped away from Hux and left him there holding the used towel. He grabbed the pair of loose pants from before and some undergarments, tugging them on quickly, but leaving his torso bare. He did enjoy the tropical nights which allowed him such freedoms from clothing.

Speaking of which, he grabbed the great coat and the rest of Hux’s uniform and tossed them into a trunk. He then shut and locked the trunk. “You can have them back when you return to the Order, For now-“ He went to the door, opened it a crack and called out, “Have Maz bring some clothes for my guest.” He shut the door after an affirmation was received.

There went his one real chance of ending everything. His little cyanide pill was locked away in the trunk, hidden from him, and it didn't look like it would be easy to break open.

"Don't you dare put me in something stupid-" Dameron had been talking about clothes earlier, Hux knew that, but still, he didn't want to be dressed in something revealing or dirty. "I'll stop being so agreeable and claw your eyes out if you try." At least he was starting to come back to his senses, not quite as dazed as he had been when Dameron was naked in front of him.

“We already went through that fight, and you lost. You lost while you were dressed and I was nude, so forgive me if I am unimpressed in the opposite situation.” Poe snapped his fingers and pointed to a chair at one side of an ornate desk, another prize. “Sit like a good boy and we shall work out the details of your service.”

He went to the other side, by placing one hand on the surface of the desk and leaping over the top. He landed and neatly twirled himself into his chair, one bare foot raised to rest in the top of the desk. 

“Your mouthiness I rather like, so you can keep that, but physical attacks on my crew are forbidden. On me...well, if you can best me one day, I will allow you to go.”

As much as Hux didn't want to, he still followed orders, an obedient cur to the core, despite who his master was. He headed right to the chair he was pointed to, 'like a good boy', and sat down, adjusting the towel around his waist to be able to sit comfortably. 

"Mouthiness. Right. Just- give me a quill and tell me what to write.." Getting it over and done with would be for the best, and he'd certainly write in the clause that if he could beat Dameron, he'd be set free. "If I do attack crew, what happens?”

“Other than their beating you, ten lashes with the cat-o-nines, same as any crew member. And a spanking with the paddle, administered by me, privately. Publicly if you push things too far.” 

Poe took a quill, inkwell and parchment and placed them in front of Hux. “Start generally, of course- ‘I, Armitage Hux, will work in the service of Captain Poe Dameron of the Starbird for a term of not more than one year as’...cabin boy, shall we say? An official position. ‘During that time I will serve both Captain and ship loyally, following all orders, except...” 

“Well, petite, what shall we discuss your not doing, hmm?”

"I don't want to be used-" Hux stopped for a moment, thinking of how to best phrase what he needed to write. "I don't want you to force yourself upon me-" he continued as he started to write out what Poe had told him to. "I don't want any of your men to force themselves upon me either."

Like Poe expected, Hux's writing was beautiful, not a plot of ink out of place, not a wonky letter at all. It was frankly humiliating having to write out his own contract to be under Poe's control, the idea that he was willingly going to sign away the next year of his life.

“However, I am allowed to pursue and attempt to seduce you,” Poe said. “Within the boundaries we establish, of course. I am not completely without scruple.” He looked over Hux’s half-covered form. “Just mostly.” 

“What else do you wish to forbid, petite? Speak first so we may discuss before putting on the parchment. I will consider anything as fairly as I can, given my beastly tendencies. You will not escape bathing me or sleeping in my bed. And though I will accept that your outfit shall be proper outwardly, I will select one item you must wear each day.”

He poured himself a bit more of the magnificent liquor, sipping out of a new goblet. “And you will dine either at my table or with the crew each meal, unless circumstances do not allow.”

Hux was still hesitant to put pen to paper, since actually seeing it there in perfect black ink made it so much more real. He'd have to sign off at the bottom, let it happen in the hopes that in a year, he would be free. Hux had to keep thinking about that, that he would one day be free once again.

"I wish to forbid any punishments that do not come as a result of breaking contract. Starvation or- or garnishing my food, things like that," he suggested as he added the first clauses surrounding his clothes and where he slept. "I will not allow you to torture me..”

“The general rules of the ship are to be obeyed. In my absence, you follow the orders of the rest of my crew, but in turn, I am responsible for taking care they do not abuse you. You will not be treated as different from the rest of the crew, so long as you put down in the contract that you will not try to escape or contact the Order. The one exception being beating me in fair combat we both agree to, the result of which will be your release at the earliest possible time.”

He looked over Hux and asked in his sweetest tone, “Are you sure there’s nothing else? Nothing about your precious Order? I wouldn’t want you to accuse me later of being unfair.” Not with Poe’s end goals, anyway. 

There was a knock, and Poe called, “Just place the trunk outside the door, and Hux will fetch it.”

Hux had been more focused on the more personal clauses; the Order had barely passed through his mind until Dameron thankfully reminded him. "I will give you no information that could compromise the Order, and you will not try to gain that from me. If the Order attacks your ship, I will not be expected to fight on your side-" He'd fight for the Order, of course he would.

Everything that Poe confirmed was added to the ever growing list in that perfect handwriting, sealing the deal for good.

“You best not put in that last piece, petite, if you wish to survive this year,” Poe said. “Say instead, If the Starbird engages an Order ship, you will be clapped in irons and placed in the hold. But you will not try to escape. If they break you free, well, let it be. Words to that effect. They will serve both of us.” 

“Do you have no more restrictions or requests? If not, we will get on with your duties in service to me. And how much gold you think you are worth. I will also have you write your ransom note to the Order. A lovely touch. Shall I also enclose a lock of your hair, hmm, so they are sure it is you? Your coloring is rather rare. Part of the reason I plan to lick you from stem to stern.”

Hux hadn't really thought he'd get away with all he'd asked for, so he finished off the contract with Poe's suggestion about what would happen if the Order did engage, and with a moment's hesitation, signed the next year of his life away.

"At least five hundred-" Hux mumbled, mostly to try and distract himself from what he'd just done, from the drying ink below the quill. "Just- tell me what to write for that too and- get it over and done with- don't talk about licking me." 

Poe laughed softly at the grumble and snagged the original document. He read through it with a careful eye, before picking up a second quill. He dipped it in the inkwell, added a few lines about Hux also assisting with dressing the captain, as well as cleaning his quarters, a line about assisting with strategy against non-Order ships and hummed in satisfaction. "This is a lovely document, petite. Exactly right."

"Only 500 gold pieces for you? That seems rather pathetic. Do you really value yourself so little or do you perhaps hope the Order will pay such a slight ransom and allow you your freedom?" Poe shook his head at Hux. "Such a naughty man and just after signing this contract. Perhaps I will already get to take you over my knee and spank you?" He tapped the table a few times. "I say 5,000 gold pieces. That seems right for an admiral, especially one such as you." He pointed at the new parchment. "Take it down. Write however pleading a request as you want, but know I will read it at the end. You now serve me, so this document should be in my interest."

"I am not 'naughty'" Hux felt like he was being told off like a child, humiliated by the word in itself before he spoke again to try and distract Poe from the idea of spanking him. He was worried that if he did, his body may betray him, and Poe wouldn't stop himself from going further.

He'd just taken down the 5000 gold pieces ransom on a sheet of parchment before he'd started writing of his own accord. He didn't want to beg, but he wanted the Order to see this was serious. The final letter read 'I will never spill Order secrets, but there is only so much torture a man can take before they become mindless and talk. My cyanide has been stolen from me, and I am kept bound, save for writing this letter. There is no escape for me. The ransom must be paid before it is too late'. Concise and to the point. A little embellished, but Hux didn't care.

Poe laughed softly at Hux's pout over the word and said, "The you shall need to stop being naughty, petite. Then I can just tell you how good you are." He crooned the last part at Hux, mouth quirked in a smile. 

Carefully extracting the newly written ransom note, Poe slid the contract he’d countersigned to the ginger to read over. “Give that a last read, while I look over your ransom note. Your amount to pay upon your release to 2,500 pieces of gold.” He reviewed Hux’s ransom letter and chuckled at the rather extreme language. “Shall I add some notes about all of the ways I intend to ‘torture’ you to sharpen the threat to you?”

“Go get the trunk outside the door, and we’ll choose your clothes. Something not too revealing, the way you want, with my one addition.” 

Hux read over the contract again, nothing the new editions, then just focusing on the two signatures at the bottom. That was it. the next year of his life signed away. “

Don't write anything in the ransom note-" If Poe did, he'd just be a laughing stock once he did return to the Order, after the year or through the ransom, that didn't matter. Instead of focusing on it, he pushed himself up from the chair and headed for the door, brain screaming to make a break for it even if that would have been a stupid idea out at sea.there was only so long he could hide. Instead, he took hold of one side of the trunk outside and started to drag it backwards through the door so Poe could choose him something to wear.

Poe signed the ransom note and closed it with an official wax seal, more than a slight poke at the conservative Order. He used a skull and crossbones under a fancy crown. He set it aside to be delivered from Port Royal. 

“Ah, let’s see what’s inside,” Poe said and walked over to the trunk, opening the lid with a flip of his hand. He grinned at the pile of clothing inside, all the spoils of different raids and sinkings and kidnappings. “Hmmm, I guess you’ll say no to all of the frilly stuff.” He lifted out a lovely gown in green silk, holding it up against Hux. “It goes well with your complexion…but perhaps not easy to work in.” He set that one aside for future use and reached out for a pair of black pants, which were definitely not long enough. That made him grin wider and hold them out to Hux, teasing. “These breeches are perfect for a cabin boy, hmm?”

"I can't just wear breeches,” Hux mumbled as he looked toward the green silk gown. It was beautiful, would compliment ginger hair so well, and Hux hated to think about who it might have come from, what might have happened to her. He didn't mention it though, didn't want to draw attention to the dress lest Poe force him into it, a laughing stock, something to stare at.

Without having to be asked, he took the breeches and dropped his towel to pull them on, no underwear, hoping that meant Poe wouldn't try to get him into anything embarrassing under them.

"I do need a shirt too, you know?"

Poe's eyebrows both went up in surprised delight. "No undergarments. You are not only naughty, you are deliciously naughty, petite. I will be thinking of nothing else all night." He licked over his lips and barely managed to drag his eyes up from the waist to his bare chest. (Which was also a nice gaze.) 

“Well, I have agreed to allow you to choose your clothes, so…” He gestured to the trunk with one hand, though he kept scanning the clothes for the item he would have Hux wear, too. “You should have a few outfits. I imagine you’re the type who likes to keep clean.” He reached into the trunk again and pulled out a very flimsy red shirt with an open v-neck. “Hmmm, who was this from? Ooooh, yes…”. He bit his lower lip in pleased memory. “Not your color, though. Clashes.” He tossed that piece aside on the chair to put away. The next item he pulled out was a fancy sash. “Hmm.” This he trailed over Hux’s arm, thinking it was a perfect fit. “Yes. For later.”

"Only because you'd be putting some silky stuff on me or- or just rope!" Hux shook the thought away, trying to focus on looking through the box even as Poe tried to dig through them next to him.

Eventually he did find a thin black cotton shift, pulling it up and looking it over to make sure it was clean. He didn't even ask Poe as he pulled it on, content with the outfit he now had. Sure, it was tight and with a low plunging neck on the shirt, but he felt covered enough to be comfortable.

"Anything like this is fine. No- no dresses or skirts. I'm a man, not a doll to dress up.”

“Ah, but petite, that’s not quite true,” Poe reminded. “I get one piece every outfit.” He drew the sash over Hux’s right cheek and then looped it around his neck. He tied the green sash into a perfect bow at the side. His eyes glanced down at his pants again, which he knew were over his naked flesh. “I promise not to have you wear rope, for now, or any kind of silly undergarment for the night. But you should choose something, lest you chafe. I wouldn’t want to damage your goods early.” He pulled out a cape with a swirl and nodded in selection.

Turning his back on the other man, he moved to pick up the contract. “Now, to put this in a safe place. I wouldn’t want to place temptation in your way to burn or steal it.” He ducked a glance at him with a little smile. Snagging the parchment, he folded it carefully and sealed it as well with his wax marker. He locked it into the trunk with Hux’s uniform. “All of these will be returned when your service is up, if you want to leave.”

“Now, I’m going to piss on the floor and get into bed. You best put aside the trunk and get comfortable in the bed, petite. I’ll join you in a moment.” He had no shame as he made his final preparations for sleep. 

Hux grumbled something under his breath before he started to dig through the trunk again to try and find something he could wear. He eventually did find a pair of baggy underwear that would be far too big, but at least keep him covered. Focusing on that would take his mind off of the fact he felt like he was wearing a collar with the sash tied around his throat.

"Don't you dare piss on the floor- the cabin will stink! Use the pan and- and throw it out-" Hux was complaining again as he pulled his trousers back down to pull the new cream undergarments on. He wanted to give Poe chance to sort himself out, so he pushed the trunk up against the wall on one side of the cabin and slowly headed for the bed

Poe just laughed again and took care of his nightly ablutions, though he did discard the waste in respect for his new guest. He gave a few last orders to his crew, before leaving them in Pava’s capable hands. They were going to need to run the blockade into Port Royal on the morrow, and he issued orders to make sure they wouldn’t arrive too early. 

By the time he returned, Hux was at the bed. “Settle in, petite and sleep well. Tomorrow, you will see some sailing as you have never seen before. And Port Royal on the evening. Have you ever been to a pirate’s town, petite? You are in for a treat, but best stick close. Admiral Armitage Hux will have no friends in Port Royal. We shall have to come up with something else to call you. From Port Royal, I will make sure the note for your ransom is safely sent out. And then we will head for some new adventure, after the crew enjoys themselves for a few days. Wine, women, men and song.” 

He dropped on top of the covers and turned to look at Hux. “Now, how shall we do this? I am very fond of holding those who share my bed.”

Hux had never been to a pirate town, of course he hadn't, and he certainly didn't want to any time soon. As much as he disliked Poe, he'd have to stick close. There would be people there that wouldn't give a fuck about any written contract, would take any chance to hurt him, use him for god only knew what.

"Just- don't wake me up with your filthy cock in me, and don't molest me in the night-" Hux'd allow Poe to hold him only really because of the contract, didn't want anything further. Hux just wanted to sleep, wanted to feel like he wasn't so exhausted and on edge, as hard as sleeping with another man holding him in the night.

“I made a promise, petite,” Poe said, voice soft but firm. “We signed a contract. Seduction, yes. Forcing, no. Now, lie down.” He nudged at Hux to encourage him to lie down. He slid under the silk coverings, which had been on their way to a Spanish nobleman before Poe ‘intercepted’ them. He loved their feel over his naked limbs, but had kept his pants on for Hux’s sake. 

He extinguished the oil lamp on the table by the bed, but had left the one over his desk still burning lowly. Hux was new to the place and might stumble around in the dark, and Poe didn’t trust him, not really. He hadn’t survived as long as he had on the high seas by not being somewhat careful. Sometimes. Sort of.

Lying back into the fluffy pillows, he watched Hux and waited for him to settle down, so they could figure out how to align themselves in the bed. He was curious to see how they would manage to align themselves, since he might not molest, but cuddling was planned. 

Hux wanted to be on his own bed , curled up in his own silk sheets, safe and sound with his crew on night watch. He didn't feel safe in Poe's bed, but it wasn't as though he could do anything about it. At least Poe's bed was comfortable.

Hux eventually started to settle, allowed his eyes to close. The contract would mean that Poe wouldn't hurt him or let anyone hurt him in the night, and Hux could do nothing really but trust it would be listened to, or he'd spend the next year in hell.


End file.
